Aneh?
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura yang merasa curiga mulai mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi./"Sakura-Chan?"/"Aneh?"/ Ya./ bad summary/ abal & gaje / NS / Drabble/ RnR please..


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Narusaku always. maybe... Khehe**

**Genre : ComRom gagal.**

**Warning : Masih sama dengan ff yang lainnya.**

**Inspired by : SpongeBob Squarepans, 22 January 2015.**

**My first Drabble**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengendap-endap dengan langkah tak bersuara. Bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar masih dengan _seifuku_ tak jauh dari bangku taman. Memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang duduk dibangku itu bersama gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tertawa dan saling berbalas dialog. Mata Sakura menyendu. Jadi ini yang membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak mengejarnya beberapa hari ini. Ternyata dia sudah mendapat tambatan hati lain.

Harusnya ia senang bukan? karena sang pemuda tak membuat ricuh harinya. Tak berbuat konyol lagi di hadapannya. Tetapi kenapa saat lelaki itu pergi, ia malah merindukannya? Kenapa ia merasa ingin diganggu kembali oleh pemuda itu? Kenapa Ia merasa merindukannya?

Matanya membulat lebar. segera ia menyembunyikan dirinya ketika sang pemuda-secara tak sengaja- mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dirinya berada.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Jantungnya kini bertalu keras. Astaga bagaimana kalau Naruto benar-benar melihatnya? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang akan dunia katakan? Aaargh, harus apa ia sekarang? Demi buku laknat milik Kakashi-sensei, kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Seseorang, tolong buatkan lubang sedalam mungkin untuknya agar ia bisa bersembunyi disana. Mengubur diri hidup-hidup sepertinya jalan terbaik sekarang.

Dirasa jantungnya mulai kembali normal, Dengan hati-hati ia munculkan kembali kepala merah jambunya demi mengintip dan memastikan apa yang terjadi. Apa ia benar-benar ketahuan? Dalam hati ia berdoa agar semua prasangkanya meleset. Semoga.

"Sakura-_Chan_?"

"Hwaa..." ia langsung terduduk kala sang pemuda telah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat. Hampir berciuman jika saja ia tak mundur dan jatuh. Wajah Sakura kini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan merah. Ini lebih pekat.

"Na-na-na-naruto. S-sedang apa di sini?" ucap Sakura tergagap, menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menghalangi sang pemuda untuk melihat rona di wajahnya.

Sang pemuda berkerut. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura gelagapan, berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "A-aku... Aku.." matanya melirik ke sana kemari dengan gelisah. Bahkan bibir bawahnya kini menjadi sasaran keganasan giginya. '_Apa? Apa?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau bertingkah aneh, Sakura-_Chan_." ujar sang pemuda sembari alisnya terangkat tinggi. Terang saja Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri menatap Naruto tajam meski rona masih tinggal di pipinya.

"Bertingkah aneh?" Sang pemuda mengangguk membenarkan.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya "A-aku bertingkah aneh? Aku?" tangannya menuding langsung Naruto dengan telunjuk.

"Ju-justru kau yang bertingkah aneh!"

Alis Naruto semakin naik dengan telunjuk yang mengarah padanya sama halnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau yang aneh." Sakura berbalik dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dalam kebingungan.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya tidak mengerti. Dirinya yang bodoh atau IQ Sakura menerun?.

"KAU YANG BERTINGKAH ANEH, NARUTO. KAU BERTINGKAH ANEEEHHH." Naruto kembali mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sakura berbalik dan berteriak tidak jelas sebelum berlari kencang meneruskan perjalannya. Astaga.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Siapa dia _ototou_-_Chan_?" Naruto melirik gadis pirang pucat di sampingnya. Tersenyum manis dan menatap Sakura kembali.

"Itulah gadis yang sering aku ceritakan, Shion-_neechan_." Shion tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dia manis. Kurasa aku merestui kalian." Naruto terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu.

"Ya... _Arigatou_, _Nee_-_Chan_."

**The End**

**...**

**Words without A/N : 320 words.**

**...**

**A/N : Alhamdulilah, akhirnya selese dalam 10 menit bikin Drabble... Cuman mau ngeramein NSf yang makin hari makin sepi.**

**Berhubung saya sedang sibuk jadi cuma bisa bikin Drabble.. Tapi tenang, setiap ada waktu luang, saya sering nyempetin nulis dan udah 6 story di archive saya.. Termasuk Lolicon + Element and Sword Art + TEROR... Dan mungkin akan bertambah... Tunggu bulan april aja.. XD**

**...**

**Ya, boleh minta reviewnya? Please!**


End file.
